Burn
by DeityMuse
Summary: This passion burns inside of me...touch me there, make the move, cast the spell... Johnny Knoxville/OC - I do not own Jackass or any of its affiliates. I am making no profit from this story and it is only for entertainment purposes only.
1. Prologue-Starting A Fire

Brice fidgeted nervously in her seat as she sat in the waiting room of Dickhouse Productions. She smiled at the eyes that pierced her as they passed her. She looked away as they felt the eyes burn through her like fire, scorching and peeling at her skin.

She looked towards the receptionist, who busied herself by cleaning her nails silently. She glanced back up at Brice and smiled kindly before sitting her nail file down and turning back to her computer. Brice bit on her bottom lip and turned back to look at the painted black wall in front of her. She snapped to attention when a buzzing noise sounded in the room. The receptionist snapped her head up before picking up her telephone.

Brice listened as the receptionist talk quietly in the phone, straining to hear her quiet voice. Soon, the receptionist hung up the phone and turned to her with dancing, green eyes.

'You may see him now,' she said lazily as she turned back to her computer, flipping her vanilla blonde hair.

Brice nodded and smiled politely before clearing her throat and rising to walk down the hall. She gently pulled on her black, v neck, knee- high dress. She tried to make sure she stayed business casual with a pair of black strap wedges. She walk steadily down the hall until she came to an office area. It almost had a traditional cubicle setting with the small yet modernly decorative wall separating workers from one another. They conversed freely among one another, the air in the office was one of ease. Brice smiled at the odd, rude looks she got from them as she made her way to her designation.

She stopped in front of the door, letting out a huge exhale. She closed her eyes and steadied herself, trying to relax her nerves. She looked up at the door and gave a few solid yet polite knocks.

Brice listened as she heard movement from inside and then silence. Her arched brows knitted together before she pulled away from the door and was readying to knock again.

'Come in!' the rough voice said as her hand was inches away from the door.

Brice let out a sigh as she entered the huge office. She was dazzled by the clear view of the bright blue sky and city from the window behind the mahogany desk. The desk itself was neat, all the paperwork stacked neatly. Her eyes finally focused on the pair of dark eyes looking at her with slight confusion. It was a man. He had dark brown hair, slightly spiked and messy at the end and big brown eyes covered with an almost ridiculous pair of black rimmed glasses. Brice immediately felt over dressed as she saw him only wearing a black shirt and a pair of worn dark blue jeans with black Converse. She straightened the small, barely noticeable wrinkles out of her dress before looking up at his still confused face.

'Oh, sorry! I'm Brice Marchal. I got called in for an interview earlier today,' Brice said, extending her hand to him.

The man smiled at her before grabbing her hand, shaking it. Brice still noticed the confusion in his face as she sat down in the plushy seat in front of his desk. After a moment, he cleared his throat and sat up straighter in his chair. He pushed his glasses up his nose and furrowed his brows as a slow smile spread across his face.

'I'm sorry. I just thought from your resume that you were a man,' he said, giggling to himself.

He watched as Brice raised an eyebrow sassily at him before he started shaking his hands at her.

'No, no, no! It's just because of your name. I never heard of a girl being named Brice, but it's a first time for everything, huh?' he said as he reviewed her resume in front of her, quickly skimming through it again before setting it down on the desk.

'I'm Johnny Knoxville, I am the CEO of Dickhouse,' he said professionally. 'I want to offer you a position here, it is up to you if you want it or not," he continued, gazing at her face.

Johnny smiled as a surprised look crossed over Brice's features, which admired greatly. It looked as if her face was painted by a skilled artist, the soft stoke of a brush creating every expanse of her skin and swirling to create her honey curls. His admiration of her beauty wasn't one of sexuality but more of a strong appreciation. Her voice had a traditional, Louisiana twang he was familiar with. It molded completely with the womanly tone of her voice.

'I want you to start off as a regular intern, which means you'll be doing whatever the fuck they do out there in the office. Reading paperwork, going over memos, messages and follow through on planned and personal events for me or any other head here," he quickly explained as he pulled out a two-page contract from his desk.

'From there, you can work your way up. Since you have the qualifications for more professional positions here, we can fit you into one of those as soon as one is available. But for right now, this is just to get your foot in the door. So if you want to take this position, just sign here and we'll carry on from there,' Johnny finished with a bright smile.

Brice smiled brightly at him as well before looking over the contract. She tucked a honey lock of hair behind her ear before looking up at Johnny, his dark eyes roaming over her intently. She shot her eyes back down to the contract shyly as she read over it again.

'So...I just sign this and I'm hired here,' she said simply after she was done.

'I believe that's how it's done unless I've been doing it wrong this whole time,' Johnny said with a cocky smirk.

Brice surreptitiously rolled her eyes as she gave the contract another once-over before grabbing a pen off of the desk. She smiled at herself as she signed the first and second page of the contract. When she finished, she handed both the contract and the pen back to Johnny.

'Alright! You start tomorrow morning! You will be on this floor so if you have any questions just come to me,' Johnny said as they both rose to shake hands.

Johnny smirked at the white, winning smile plastered on her face as she shook his hand. The excitement ringing through her veins and through her very palm, making Johnny's blood whir with equal joy.

'It's gonna be a pleasure working with you, Mr. Knoxville,' Brice said kindly as she slowly released her hand from his.

The light brush of her feminine fingertips made Johnny's eyes connect with hers hotly for a fast second before he broke it. He gazed back up in her pretty face, hoping his eyes conveyed only a friendly glint.

'Call me Johnny,' he said, still smirking.

His voice was on the edge of becoming a purr as she blushed, the smile still on her face. Brice gave a small nod in acknowledgement as she turned to leave. She could feel Johnny's eyes burning into her back as she left the office. She gave him a quick, awkward wave of a goodbye before stepping out.

Brice exhaled sharply as she was out of Johnny's office and made her way back down the hallway to where the receptionist sat smiling at her. Brice raised an eyebrow at her as she grabbed her jacket from a guest hanger.

'Congratulations on getting hired,' the receptionist said, still smiling as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

'How did you know that?' Brice said, laughing as she slipped her jacket on.

'News around here spreads quickly. You'll learn that soon enough,' the receptionist said as she turned back to her computer. A knowing smirk still plastered on her tanned face as she went back to work on her computer.

Brice frowned gently but shrugged it off as she headed out the door, smiling at her accomplishment. She pondered over the blonde receptionist's words leisurely as she could still feel her new boss's stinging touch on her hand.

xx


	2. sparks

Brice smiled at herself in her compact mirror as the dark plum red lips smiled back in the mirror. She frowned the loose curls that stubbornly hung around her forehead as she tried to brush it away. Her stomach dropped as the elevator rose to her floor. She straightened her cream silk button up blouse as she held her small suitcase in her grasp. She paired the blouse with a black pencil skirt and black smart heels.

This was her first day and she wanted to make a good impression-or at least a decent one. The interview that she had with Mr. Knoxville-or Johnny wasn't what she expected. Brice knew that Johnny was famous but that didn't shake her up or anything. She knew that he was a normal person who put on his shoes like anybody else but because of that celebrity status, Brice knew that if she did well at this job , it would be a HUGE opportunity.

Brice smiled widely and bounced on her heels as at the thought but her heart dropped as the elevator came to a stop with a ding. Her smile melted as her nerves started to settle in her her heart.

"You can do this, Brice," she said to herself as she watched the doors slid open and her eyes settled on that familiar, blonde receptionist, sitting bored at her desk. She raised an eyebrow as Brice walked past her and smiled.

"First day, huh? How do you feel?" the receptionist asked, smiling.

"Horrible," Brice said as she signed her name on a time sheet, tapping the pen before giving it back to the receptionist.

"My name is Christa, by the way," the receptionist said, introducing herself.

"Brice Marchal," Brice responded with a smile.

"I know," Christa said with a soft laugh.

Brice furrowed her brows at her before sighing deeply as she walked down the hall to the busy office area.

"Have fun!" she heard Christa yell after her.

Brice smiled, feeling her nerves ease but they began to simmer again as she walked into the office and saw everyone busy at work. She stood still as a statue as she watched everyone type and fax files, their eyes glued to their computers.

She almost desperately tried to catch someone's eyes but she failed. Brice let out a frustrated sigh and began to walk forward until a firm hand grabbed her shoulder. It wasn't hard or menacing, but it demanded her attention. She snapped her head to look into the dark eyes that was peering at her.

"Brice! Welcome!" Johnny said enthusiastically.

"Oh hello, I was just looking for my work station," Brice said quickly, hoping that she didn't sound afraid.

"Right, that's why I'm here. I just wanted to introduce you around before you get started," Johnny said with a bright smile.

Johnny watched as a hesitant look crossed Brice's face as she glanced down for a moment. He became aware of his hand still planted on her shoulder. He moved it to her other shoulder so that his arm was draped around her, giving her an encouraging squeeze.

"Come on, you'll love it!" Johnny said smiling. Brice smiled nervously back at him as he guided her towards the end of the office where a group of people sat talking silently among each other.

The group was made up of two men who were both slightly familiar and a woman with flaming red hair. One of the men turned and looked at her and waved at them.

"Hey, Johnny! Jeff and I were just talking about you. Kimberly was just being a nosy bitch as usual," one of the men said, laughing loudly as Kimberly smacked them across the arm.

"Jeff, you're such a dick," Kimberly said as she started to laugh softly with them. She immediately turned her attention to Brice, who stood silently next to Johnny and smirked.

"Oh, Johnny! You have a new friend?" Kimberly said kindly but Brice caught the undertones of her question as she glanced at Johnny.

His face was slightly red, probably from embarrassment as he pressed his sculpted lips together.

"No, Ms. Voorhies," Johnny said, a slight irritation in his tone. "This is Brice Marchal, she's new here and I just wanted to introduce you all to her because she will be working for us," he said, smiling at Brice.

Jeff smiled and extended his hand, which Brice immediately took in a handshake.

"I'm Jeff Tremaine, nice to meet you. I'll be the one usually sending you e-mails, updates and other bullshit that Johnny has you doing," Jeff said with a smirk.

Brice turned to the other man, who stood patiently with his hand out. His blonde-brownish hair swiping over his forehead as he bowed slightly.

"Spike Jonze, nice to meet you," he said, smiling brightly.

Brice finally looked at Kimberly, who stood smirking slightly at her as she gave her a quick once-over before nodding, rejecting Brice's handshake.

"I'm Kimberly Voorhies. I'm the floor supervisor, which means-"

"I know what it means," Brice said, cutting her off.

Jeff raised his eyebrows and grinned at Brice and looked back towards Kimberly's still face.

"No! I didn't mean to cut you off or anything, I was just saying that I knew what you do...nice to meet you," Brice said sheepishly as the guys around her began to chuckle.

Brice felt her face burn with a hot blush as she glanced away from them. She caught Johnny's inkwell eyes on her as she looked away. She smiled and waited until the laughter began to quiet down.

"Well, Mr. Knoxville, you sure know how to pick them," Kimberly said with a humorless smirk before looking at Brice again. "I look forward to seeing your work, Miss Marchal," Kimberly said as she walked away.

Brice watched as she brushed past Johnny lightly as she headed back to the office. Johnny closed his eyes before looking back at Brice.

"Well, how about we get you started?" Johnny said, changing the subject that hung in the air.

Brice smiled and nodded as they both said goodbye to Jeff and Spike as they headed back to the office. Johnny guided her around the office until they both stopped in front of what was suppose to be her workspace.

It had a plushy, black swivel chair. It was fully supplied with pens, notebooks, sticky notes, paper clips and other essential office materials and a brand-new computer. Johnny watched as Brice took in the her cubicle. She smiled and sat down in her chair and readied herself for work as she sat her suitcase down next to her chair and started her computer.

She licked her lips and watched as the computer hummed to light, already having her delicate fingers on the letters of the keyboard. Brice glanced back up at Johnny, who stood staring at her as she clicked onto to the office database.

"All of your objectives for the day should be in the email we assigned to you," he said quietly as he leaned over her to look at her screen. Brice looked at his face as he squinted slightly before nodding towards the screen.

"There, in that folder," he said as he guided Brice to click the folder.

Four subjects appeared from the folder. Brice browsed through them quickly so she could get an idea of what was ahead of her and inwardly sighed. She knew that she was going to be there all day. Brice smiled sheepishly at Johnny before nodding. Johnny nodded in approval and patted her shoulder. Brice shivered as his fingertips brushed across her upper arm.

Brice snuck a glance up at Johnny, knowing that he caught it. Johnny smiled at her before walking away. Brice turned back to her screen and got ready to start in on the first objective for the day until she felt her hair raising in the back of her neck. She turned to see Johnny, leaning against her cubicle wall.

"Um, I forgot to say that my e-mail is in your Contacts so if you have any questions and you don't want to ask Kimberly, go ahead. I know that she can be a bit of a ...bitch," Johnny said laughing. "She wasn't that mean when I hired her, I swear," he finished with a last chuckle.

"Okay, I will. Thank you," Brice said quietly before smiling widely at him and turned back around to her screen.

Brice closed her eyes as she could still feel him standing behind her until he left. She exhaled and smiled to herself at his kindness. She let out a long sigh as she stared at the task in front of her. She shook her head as she started to work.

Brice's tired eyes glanced at the clock at the bottom of her screen. 7:25 P.M.

The time seemed to mock her eyes she finished up her last task for the day. Mostly everyone had finished up before her and headed out. She could still hear someone here and there, faxing and printing something off before the office lapsed into silence except for the sound of her keyboard. Brice mentally beat herself as she grumbled to herself. She didn't have that many tasks so she knew that she could have been done before anybody but they were so long and tedious.

She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and relief as she sent off the last of her work. She printed out a copy for Kimberly and gently stacked on the desk. Brice gave a tired smile as she walked away from the desk. She irritably took the heels off her feet as she made her way back to her cubicle and shut down her computer, grabbing her small suitcase. The feel of the carpeted floor on her sore feet was a wonderful feeling.

Brice tucked a curl behind her ear as her feet guided her way to the hallway.

"Hey, Brice!"

Brice raised her eyebrows and looked to see Johnny. He wore a leather jacket over his casual ensemble of a white shirt and black jeans and matching classic Converse. A pair of sleek aviator sunglasses covered his eyes as he locked up his office and made his way to her. Brice, embarrassed, shifted on her bare feet as he stood in front of her.

"Wow, you look tired," Johnny observed.

Brice frowned and ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her shoes before smiling.

"It's been a rough day," she said, fatigue touching the tone in her voice.

Johnny smiled and nodded before giving her a slow once-over behind his dark lenses. She was blessed with a curvy yet pleasantly svelte figure. He licked his lips and smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but I can tell you work hard, it's a good thing," Johnny said, complimenting her.

Brice blushed and silently thanked him. Her blush deepened as she realized how close he was standing to her. She bowed her head, but Johnny caught her eye.

"It really is. Usually, I get emails from a lot of people on their first day but I'm proud of you, I didn't get anything from you," Johnny said cheerfully.

Johnny stared intently at her as Brice didn't respond to him. He smirked at her as she nodded again, politely.

"Why are you so shy around me?" Johnny prodded.

Brice shot her eyes up at him at his question.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kno-Johnny, I just- I'm not always so social," Brice said, smirking at him.

"But you're not being social, it's just me," Johnny said as he touched her hand politely.

Brice tensed as she felt the shock of his touch zing through her veins. She immediately pulled back and gave him a tense smile.

"Um, I should go," Brice said as she put on her heels and gripped her suitcase in her hand.

"Well, let me walk you to the elevator at least," Johnny offered politely.

Brice let out an anxious sigh before nodding. They both walked down the hallway together; Brice was surrounded by the rich musk of his cologne and the warmth that radiate from his body as he walked close near her.

Brice rolled her eyes as she took in the sight of Christa, who was also getting ready to leave. She looked up and her eyes widened as she saw her and Johnny walking together. Johnny nodded at Christa as he continued to walk Brice to the elevators. Brice pressed the button, watching it light up. She listened as the elevator cars hummed.

She looked up at Johnny, his sunglasses pushed up to his forehead. Brice admired his strong jawline and profile. She smiled shyly at her thoughts and froze up when he looked at her. His dark eyes glowed at her, pulling her into a staring contest. Johnny gazed wordlessly into her expressive light eyes, thoughts of a man appearing in his head. He broke eye contact as the elevator door opened in front of them.

Brice looked at the elevator before stepping onto it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Brice said smiling kindly, waving at him. She wondered to herself why he wasn't getting on with her but shrugged it off.

"I know you will," Johnny confirmed, smiling back at her.

Brice felt the light patters of attraction on her heart as the elevator doors closed. His smile made her heart jump and his eyes, they made her nervous and somehow, wild. She rolled her eyes and brushed it off. The last thing she needed in her life was a crush on her new boss. She frowned to herself as the sinking sensation settled in as she leaned against the elevator wall, already anticipating tomorrow.

xo


	3. radiance

Brice sighed as she stared at her computer screen. She glanced at the new objectives for that morning and slowly ran her hands through her hair, occasionally glancing over the wall of her cubicle. Johnny hadn't came in yet. She frowned slightly at the thought of him not coming in at all. Her mind drifted to the thoughts of yesterday, remembering the crooked grin that graced his handsome face. Brice smiled to herself as she clicked on her first objective, absent-mindedly reading over the subject.

Suddenly, a packet of papers were thrown onto her desk. Brice let out a small gasp of surprise as she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. She immediately recognized them as her work objectives from yesterday. She shot a glance up at the shadow next to her to see Kimberly standing next to her. Her fiery hair pinned into a neat bun so you could see the angry scowl on her face.

"Miss Marchal, would you mind explaining to me what those papers are?" Kimberly asked snippily.

Brice blinked for a moment, taking in her question. "This is all of my work from yesterday. The objectives from my work log," Brice said uneasily as she gently scanned over the pages.

"Uh-huh," Kimberly started as she took the packet from Brice, and quickly breezed through it before throwing it back on her desk.

"Look, here at this company, we don't except subpar work ethic, especially from new employees," Kimberly said quietly as she pushed the packet towards Brice. "I want this done over. I will not be handing my boss this mediocre bullshit. It better be done by the end of the day or you'll receive a pink slip," Kimberly sneered before walking away.

Brice stared at the packet in disbelief before looking up at her screen, the seven pending objectives mocking her as she let out a frustrated groan. She shook her head softly as she began to angrily peck at her keyboard. Her fingertips began to ache from the hard taps. She clenched her hands into fists and unclenched them before typing again.

After a moment of being absorbed in her work, Brice peeked over her cubicle wall once more and felt her heart leap at the sight of Johnny standing near the door. He was talking silently with Kimberly, her hand gently brushing over his chest. Brice watched as Johnny raised his eyebrows as he listened to Kimberly. She wanted to hear what they were saying but the constant sounds of typing, printers and telephones drowned them out.

Brice gasped as Johnny glanced in her direction. She immediately sat back down in her seat and began to type furiously on her keyboard. Her tongue peeked out the corner of her mouth as she tried to concentrate on her task. Brice suddenly caught whiff of a strong, musky cologne and looked beside her to see Johnny standing over her, a wild grin on his face.

"Did you see something you like?" Johnny asked, his voice showing his jovial mood.

Brice rolled her eyes and smiled at him as she continued to do her work. Johnny glanced at the packet and weaved his arm around hers to grab it. Brice tensed up as his arm brushed hers and turned towards him, watching as he flipped through it. Johnny raised an eyebrow as he read over her work then looked up at her.

"All of this is complete," Johnny said, perplexed. "Why do you have this?"

"Kimberly said that I had to do it over because it wasn't up to standard with company's expectations," Brice said softly, trying to rephrase what Kimberly told her.

Johnny raised his eyebrows and looked over it again, scanning through the pages.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," he said after a moment and tucked the packet under his arm. "You don't have to do it over. You did a good job,"

"Thanks," Brice said, feeling her face heat up under his gaze.

"Let's not tell her about it though," Johnny said, signaling towards Kimberly. "You can just give your work to me, I'll handle it,"

"She'll have a bitch fit about me 'not letting her do her job' and all that bullshit," Johnny said with a grin.

Johnny looked up and tucked the packet deeper under his arm as he saw Kimberly approaching both of them. Brice cleared her throat and went back to working on her computer. She could feel Kimberly's eyes staring a hole into the back of her head as she tried to concentrate on her work.

"Mr. Knoxville, do you think it's okay to disturb your employees when they have work to do?" Kimberly asked, her voice husky.

Brice's eyebrows knitted together as she dared a glance behind her. Kimberly was extremely close to him, a daring expression on her features. Brice could see Kimberly's fingertips circling around Johnny's strong forearm. Johnny stood completely still as he stared at Kimberly's classic features. Finally, Kimberly smirked and backed away from him. Brice quickly turned back to her computer before Kimberly spotted her curious eyes.

"I have some...paperwork for you to go over in your office later, okay?" Kimberly said softly.

Brice glanced up to see Johnny nodding at her, his eyes roaming over her figure. Brice's eyes widened as she felt the flicker of disappointment fill her heart. She honestly didn't know why she felt that way but she just did. She heard Johnny walk away as well, his Converse barely making any noises on the floor. Brice looked up at the spot where he stood and let out a small breath.

"So much for conversation," she mumbled to herself as she continued on with her work.

Brice smiled widely as she rubbed her relaxing fingers through her hair before logging out of her work log and raising from her warm seat to leave. She glanced at the clock to see that it read 5:25 P.M.

She silently praised herself for getting done earlier than yesterday. She was still disappointed that everyone was able to get done before her. She brushed her locks over her shoulder as she walked around the cubicle to the printer, grabbing her paperwork.

She quickly made her way towards Johnny's office. She immediately noticed that the air became heavier as she approached his door. His door was ajar, a sliver of dim light visible. Brice paused as she heard a muffled moan float from the office. Brice looked around her, her packet clenched tightly in her hand. She held her breath as she pushed open the office door. Brice held back the gasp as she watched the sight of Johnny and Kimberly. Kimberly, her flaming locks astray and half-naked, bent over Johnny's desk while Johnny thrusted inside of her roughly. Her breasts were pressed flat against the surface of the desk. His jeans were around his ankles and his shirt was pulled up and over, his arms still in the sleeves. Kimberly's close-mouthed moans filled the thick air of the office as he slammed inside of her roughly, grunting with every one.

Brice's wide eyes took in the unbelievable sight, slightly stumbling. She bumped into his office door and it made a creaking noise, making both of them look in her direction immediately. Brice felt her face turn a bright red as she shakily set her papers on the floor. She covered her eyes and turned away, breathing heavily.

"I am so sorry! I am so, so sorry!" Brice exclaimed as she began to walk away. Her heels clicking fast as she tried to get away before one of them could catch up with her. She grabbed her jacket from the hanger, ignoring Christa's questions as she headed to the elevator.

She rapidly pressed the elevator button, her hands shaking rapidly. She kept pressing it when she felt it coming to her floor. As soon as the elevator doors opened, she sprinted onto the elevator. She tensed up when she caught sight of a messy Johnny, looking for her.

As soon as she got home, Brice immediately hopped into the shower to calm her nerves.

"You're going to be okay. You're not going to get fired. Everything's fine," she told herself silently as she let the water run gently over her brownish-blonde tresses. The water running over her honey tan skin in streams as she bathed silently.

She took a deep breath as she gazed at herself in her vanity mirror. She slowly changed into a pair of pink sleep shorts and an oversized t-shirt and walked into her kitchen. She immediately went into her freezer and dug out a container of vanilla bean ice cream.

As she started to devour the cold, flavorful treat, she gazed at her answering machine and felt her blood run cold. 1 NEW blinked ominously at her in big red letters. Brice let out a groan of despair as she set her spoon down on the table and headed towards the machine.

She hesitated for a moment before pressing the play button on the machine. The message was quiet for the moment, followed by slight shuffling. Then Johnny's voice came on to greet her.

"Hey, Brice. This is Johnny. Look, um...I'm sorry that you had to see that. That was...I don't fucking know. I hope you'll call me when you get this message, if not, I'll just call you back later so we can talk, okay? I'm not mad. Just call me if you get the chance,"

The message ended soon after his last word. Brice rubbed her hand across her face as she contemplated calling him back. She knew that it had to be embarrassing to be caught in such a odd situation. Brice laughed to herself as she finally let their shock expression sink in. She honestly didn't know what to say if she did call him at that moment. What was she suppose to say? Brice raised her eyebrows in thought and shook her head softly as she decided against it.

"Maybe later," she said quietly as she went back to her kitchen table and began to pick at the soft ice cream.

She shoveled a spoonful into her mouth and laid her head against the table as her mind was immediately filled with the thoughts of the days ahead.

"It's going to be a long fucking week," Brice grumbled hopelessly to herself before eat another spoonful.

xo


End file.
